


Our ceremony begins. (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: At Madrid 2018 final match, not only players but also tennis balls fought. ;)





	Our ceremony begins. (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea has been in my head after the match.  
> These are all fiction.  
> All pictures are embeded from [my deviantArt page](http://32929wt.deviantart.com/).

Thank you for watching.


End file.
